My Dilemma
by babywolf-lover
Summary: Naru and Sasuke battled at final valley and Kakashi shows up, Sasuke comes back and he leaves Naru behind.She meets Itachi who offers to let her join him and she accepts, at the same time she loves and hates Kakashi, when he is captured by them it may not end well. M rated. All warnings/full sum inside. R&R please REVISED VERSION UP CH.2
1. OLD VERSION

_**My Dilemma **_

_**Summary:**When Naru and Sasuke fought at the final valley, Kakashi comes and finds her then Sasuke comes back, he leaves Naru there by herself taking Sasuke back. On her way home upset, Itachi talks to her and invites to her to join them, she accepts and leaves the village. Kakashi feels guilt and tries to go after her but she doesn't care about him but at the same time she does._

_**Disclaimer:**Don't own_

_**Warning: M-**Language, and violence, a little gore, very dark... Character torture. _

_**Genre:**Angst/General/ torture (I guess is what you can say...) _

_**Naru x Kakashi (one-sided), Itachi x Naru.**_

_I have never written anything like this before! So we will see how it turns out. This is very M rated... and its kinda... disturbing I guess..._

* * *

Naru looked at Sasuke, they just clashed, she moaned and fell down and it all went dark.

Sasuke stood above Naru, he sighed and looked at her still body, he felt the pain in his body and fell to his knees gripping his shoulder. He sighed and got up slowly and walked away leaving Naru laying there, he felt the familiar chakra of the man who was his sensei and yet at the same time a father figure to him. He paused and panted a little standing in the rain.

Kakashi jumped to the cliff, he saw the body laying on the ground, he jumped down and landed there.

_Oh Naru..._ he thought. He walked up to her and bent down, Pakkun walked up and sniffed the hatai-ate next to her.

"Its Sas-"he cut off, Naru groaned and woke up, she held her head and gripped her chest.

"Naru..."he said, she looked at him.

"Kaka-sensei..."she said.

"Its alright Naru I -"

"Kakashi..."a voice rasped, he gasped and turned Naru looked at saw Sasuke barely standing up by the ridge. Kakashi got up and run up to him.

"Sasuke are you alright what happened?"he asked seeing the bruise and wound on his shoulder.

"It happened in the fight..."he said and glanced at Naru who was struggling.

"Alright...relax and hop on..."he said turning, Sasuke climbed up and held him, Kakashi walked up and Pakkun left, he grabbed the hatai-ate. Naru sat up and struggled her body screaming in pain.

"You'll be alright to get to the village."Kakashi said and jumped away, Naru looked down her lip quivering.

She struggled up and slowly walked over and slowly climbed, she made it almost to the top and lost her grip and fell, she yelped but was caught and pulled up. She panted and rolled over, she was met with Itachi there, she gasped and struggled to move.  
"Relax... I am not any danger to you."he said, she relaxed a little. "I watched it...just now..."he said, she looked away her lip quivering again. "Naru... have you ever had second thoughts..."he said.

"What?"  
"I mean about the village..."he said.  
"Sometimes..."she said. "Everything is Sasuke this, Sasuke that! And I …... I want … I just want Kakashi-sensei to see how good I am...but I never am good enough..."she said, he put his hand on her head, she looked at him through tears.

"Naru... would you like to come with me?"he asked.

"But I -"  
"What? You want to stay there and go through that?"he said.

"No... I …."  
"How about this...it will take me a few days to get back... and I will talk to others... and I will talk to someone you will want to meet..."he said.

"Who?"  
"He is from your clan Uzumaki clan...he can help you unlock your powers..."he said.

"Really?"she asked. "But...wont they try to pull Kyuubi out?"  
"I think if I talk to them and if you work with us...they wont..."he said.

"Okay.."she said.

"I'll get you home... I will come get you when its time to go okay."he said, she smiled, he picked her up and carried her through the woods and back to the leaf village. She got down from his arms, she looked at him.

"I will see you in a few days."he said and smiled, she smiled and nodded then suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist, he froze at first then returned the hug. She walked away from him slowly and walked to the village, she looked at the gates and sighed, she walked in the streets, she looked at the hokage tower then to the hospital and turned away and walked to her apartment. She slowly laid down and focused on healing. Kyuubi sighed and worked on her wounds and growled in his mind at the way she was left for the Uchiha.

**~o0o~**

"What do you mean you don't know where she is!?"Tsunade bellowed, Kakashi winced and slunk in his chair.

"I wanted to get Sasuke back soon... so nothing-"  
"I should kill you!"she snarled and walked out.

Tsunade walked out of the hospital and headed to her apartment and walked in, she heard Naru crying she walked up quietly.

"Why ...me..."she cried into her pillow, Tsunade backed up and left the crying girl in some peace.

~o0o~

Three days later Sasuke was still in the hospital under watch, he was up and about a little and allowed to leave but under watch.

Naru hadn't left her apartment at all, people tried to talk to her but she ignored them still to hurt about everything.

Naru was sound asleep, when she felt a presence in her room, she turned and sighed when she saw Itachi.

"Ready to go Naru?"he asked, she gulped and nodded. "Are you sure?"  
"Yeah..."she said.

"Alright...how do you want to let them know?"  
"Just wait for me outside of the gates tomorrow..."she said.

"Okay."he said, she smiled and relaxed then got up and packed up a bag with a few things she wanted, she picked up the team photo and glared at Kakashi in it.

"I hate them all..."she whispered, Itachi silently watched her from the bed, she growled and threw it on the ground the glass smashing, he sighed as she glared at it and closed her eyes tight, she pulled her hatai-ate off her dresser and pulled out a kunai.

"Need help?"he asked, she nodded and let him take it. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."she said, he nodded and put the slash in her hatai-ate, she took it and looked at it then smiled.

"You going to stay the night?"she asked.

"Yes."he said, she nodded and climbed on the bed, he laid down next to her then put a jutsu on the building and fell asleep.

**~o0o~**

"Have any of you heard or even seen Naru?"Tsunade asked, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura stood in the office, they all shook their head no. "_sigh …_ alright... I guess-"she was cut off by the door opening quickly.

Naru stood there, her hatai-ate on her forehead and the pack on her back.

"Naru! You are okay.."Tsunade said.

"Going somewhere dope?"Sasuke said, she sent him a dark look making him jump a little.

"Naru what are you-"Tsunade stopped when she saw the hatai-ate. "Naru Uzumaki explain yourself."she said growling, Kakashi spotted the hatai-ate also.

"Naru-"

"Fuck off."she said glaring at him, he almost shivered.

"Naru...what's going on?"  
"Simple... I am sick of the way I am treated here... like nothing...and I quit..."she said.

"What?!"Tsunade yelled.

"Hope to never see any of you bastards."she said, Kakashi grabbed her, she grabbed his arms and twisted it backwards he cried out in pain as she flipped him and slammed him into the ground, she leaned down.

"Maybe next time.,. You wont leave me behind..."she said and launched off him, she heard the crack in his bone as he cried out shaking. She jumped up and crashed through the window and took off. Tsunade watched her and panted she cursed and walked over to Kakashi who was holding his broken arm, Tsunade began to slowly heal the wound.

Naru landed in the forest and nodded to Itachi, he smirked and they jumped away from the village.

"So where is this place?"she asked.

"Mountain's grave..."he said. "Its completely empty, no one really goes there."he said she nodded and they moved faster.

**~o0o~**

Tsunade stood in the front, all of the ninja's and anbu were gathered together, she sighed and gathered their attention.

"I have called you all here... for a special reason...this morning Naru Uzumaki came into my office and announced she was quitting and fled the village as a missing ninja... I am sending hunter ninja's out right after this. What ever has gone on...or may happen I want everyone prepared for it."she said. "As of right now... mission are on hold unless they are needed, everyone will train everyday. I want everyone prepared for the worst..."

"Tsunade-sama what are you predicting?"a jounin said.

"That if Naru attacks this village... we stop her...or …...we bring her down."she said. "Dismissed."she said and walked out, team 7 along with the other rookies looked down thinking about the girl.

"I guess we have to start training..."Asuma said and led his team out, Kakashi sighed and led what was left of his team to start training.

~o0o~

Naru and Itachi both arrived in the hideout, all the members looked at her, she recognized only one other, Kisame who had came with Itachi a while ago.

"We have a new member."Itachi said, they all looked at the girl. "Naru this is Konan, Zetsu, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori and this is the leader Nagato or also known as Pein."he said, Naru nodded at all of them. "And Nagato is the one I was telling you about."he said, Nagato looked at her and smiled.

"Welcome to the akatsuki."he said.

"Thank you."she said and bowed.  
"Itachi take her to be fitted for a robe and everything else."he said, Itachi nodded and led Naru out.

"Are you sure to bring her-"

"Yes... we have the Kyuubi and she has agreed to lend his powers when needed... imagine we can get the others easily with her..."he said.

"Alright."they said and sighed.

Itachi led Naru to a room and searched through, he pulled out a robe and held it up to her and chuckled when it was way to big, she waited and looked around.  
"Well first things first would be the ring."he said and found the last one, he slid it on her pinky of her left hand. "This ring is a symbol that you are in this group...don't loose it... you will be taught how to use it when fighting."he said, she looked at it and nodded. "Now the cloak is the symbol besides the hatai-ate that you are apart of our group..."he said and began to search again. She watched him and cleared her throat, he looked at her.  
"Can I have one like yours?"she asked, he smiled and searched he found one that was a little too long.

"I can ask Konan to shorten it a little."he said she smiled and nodded, she slid it on and zipped it up, he looked and nodded, he found her shoes and hat for her. "Now to get you a room."he said and walked around, she carried it all with her, he got her one. "My room is across the hall."he said and walked in she followed and set her things on her bed. "I will get Konan to take you shopping for new clothes and you will be trained in weapons probably tomorrow... you have your own private bathroom."he said.

The rest of the day he showed her around getting her use to the building and finally they sat down for dinner.

Naru started her training and soon easily passed each member in skill and strength in a few short years.

**~o0o~FIVE YEARS LATER~o0o~**

Kakashi stood with rookie 11 and their sensei's, Tsunade walked up holding a book, Jiriaya followed and everyone quieted down.

"We have a new break through on the akatsuki."she said. "We found out something...disturbing"she said.

"What is that?"Kakashi asked.

"This."she said and held out a book, he took it first and froze at the page, he looked at her she looked at him and he sighed looked down, the others took the book and looked, they gasped as the looked at Naru's image on the first page.

"She is in the same group as Itachi..."Sasuke growled.

"Yes... the same group hunting people like her... she is helping them..."she said.

"What do we do?"

"First things first we need to alert as many people as possible... first would be Gaara... I already had a letter sent out... any leads we have we will send groups out to take them down."she said. "But I need one thing...all jounin... listen up... I need someone who will be good to inflitrate their land and gather as much information as possible... any volunteers?"she asked.

A few whispered a little then a hand came up.  
"I'll do it."Kakashi said, they looked at him shocked.

"Are you sure?"  
"Its my dilemma...my mistake..."he said, she looked at him confused then shook head.

"Alright... if you are sure."she said, he nodded. "Jiriaya brief him."she said, the two walked out and the others waited. "That is all for now...dismissed."

**~o0o~**

With in two weeks Kakashi was on his way towards rain to get some information on the group as to the location where they could be at. He walked into a bar in disguise and sat down.

"What can I help you with?"he asked smirking.

"I am looking for a group..."he said.

"Well I know pretty every group."he said and leaned towards him, Kakashi swallowed a little.

"Akatsuki..."he said, the man looked at him shocked and a few others did as well.

"Every group except that one... I don't talk about them... you want to find out... go to the bar almost 10 blocks from here...they will tell you everything you need to know."he said and smirked.

"Thanks..."Kakashi said and walked out, the man looked at another one standing there and smirked.

Kakashi walked down the street, no one was really out, he felt a little out of place and the hair on his neck was standing slightly, he was completely on edge, he arrived to the bar and walked in.

"They sent you here...and you followed...not very wise."a voice said, he gasped and was hit, he fell to the floor and groaned as it went black.

~o0o~

Kakashi groaned and opened his eyes, he felt material over both. _Shit..._ he thought and struggled, he felt the chains on his arms, he was barefoot.

"Look at that... the great copy cat ninja in chains..."he heard the gravely voice he heard before he blacked out.

"What's going on? Where am I?"he snarled and struggled.

"Stop struggling..."he said, his blind was lifted, he looked around quickly seeing he was in a cell, he was met with Kisame. "Leader is going to want to see you..."he said and reached down to him, Kakashi growled and bit his hand, Kisame jerked back and hissed and punched him hard making him slam into the wall and blackout again.

~o0o~

A now 18 year old Naru walked into the hideout, she pulled her hat off and sighed letting her golden yellow hair flow freely. She walked to her new larger room, and pulled her cloak off and hung it up, and walked in her bathroom to take a shower.

She finished and got out, she dressed in some baggy pants and tank top, there was a knock on her door, she opened the door and was met with Itachi, she smiled and kissed him, he kissed back then pulled back.

"What's going on?"she asked.

"We have someone in the cell... you may want to see..."he said. She nodded and followed him out, they walked down the halls and into the cells, she stopped when she saw the man hanging by the chains panting hard.

"Do you want me to stay?"he asked.

"No..."she said, he nodded and kissed her once more then left, Naru opened the door, Kakashi's head picked up sluggishly, he whimpered a little in pain.

"Listen to that...the great copy ninja whimpering..."she said.

"Who?"he said. She walked forward and bent down to him.

"You mean you don't recognize me?"she asked and lifted the blind, he gasped as Naru was in front of him.

"Naru! Naru I was- ugh."he stopped when she hit him in the jaw, he panted and looked at her.

"You don't talk unless I say you can talk..."she said. "I told you that day I never wanted to see you bastards again."she said. "But none of you can listen."she said and stood up, he looked at her panting.

"Naru.."  
"Shut up!"she snarled, he looked at her then down. "What you expected to come here.. talk to me...and I was suppose to go back with you and be happy and smiles again."she said.

"I..."he stopped not wanting to be hit again.

"But you all are idiots... why would I come back?"  
"Your friends!"  
"I don't have any there! I have new friends, a new family."she said.

"Naru...what made you hate us so much-"he was cut off when she slammed him back, he gasped and fell the chains keeping him slightly, he coughed blood dripped through his mask, she walked up and gripped his jaw tight making him wince.

"I hate you all...but... I think I hate you the most... but... the thing is... I hate you...and yet..."she sighed and looked at him. "I loved you..."she said, he looked at her. "Ever since the first day... I had a crush on you... I thought you were amazing... deadly, nice, funny and really cute...and as time went on it grew...but... the one thing...that set me off..."she said.

"Naru... I-"she gripped his jaw tight making him whimper a little.

"Imagine what its like to work your hardest to prove yourself to others... you try your hardest to get recognition...the only one who wont give it to you...is the one you value the most..."she said, he looked at her. "Your sensei...the man you want to impress...but you are nothing COMPARED TO LOW DOWN TRAITOR!" she screamed, he winced. "I have to try my hardest... and yet... I was nothing to Sasuke... all I wanted was for you to see how good I was...but... once again Sasuke is first.."she said.

"Naru I am so sorry I-ugh!"he was cut off by her slapping him, he looked at her.

"Save your sorry I don't care."she said.

"You left just because I did-"  
"No... I left... because I was hurt... I try my hardest... he leaves and I go after him...fight with everything I have...but I am almost killed because of the jutsu _you _taught him!"she said, Kakashi looked down a little. "I wake up to you... and then he decides to come back...and you take him back...leaving me-"  
"You were fine!"  
"Fine?! All my ribs were shattered my right lung was pierced and I have even more damage inside, and a slight concussion but that was nothing... I could make it back on my own... and little news flash... I didn't do that damage to him! He did it to himself!"she said.

"I-"  
"Shut up!... my dilemma …..the reason you are not dead right now... is because even after all of that... I still loved you... well...not anymore..."she said.

"Naru please.. I … am sorry and I want you- ugh"she slammed him back into the wall, he coughed up blood and shook.

"I hate you so damn much!"she yelled and kicked him back again, he whimpered and shook in his chains. She growled and launched about to land one more hit but was stopped.

"Let.. me... go!"she snarled, Itachi held her.

"Calm down.."he said, Naru panted and looked at Kakashi and glared.

"You're right... he's not worth it."she said.

"How can you say that?! I …."  
"What now that I am a threat you... I am something..."she said. "I don't care about you... I hate you... so tell me Kakashi...where is your favorite now?"she asked, he looked at her then down panting she chuckled and turned.

"What should we do with him?"Itachi asked, Kakashi watched them both.

"Leave him for now."she said, Itachi looked at him then followed her, the door slammed shut and locked, Kakashi sighed and closed his eyes tight and a few tears dripped down his face. _I'm so sorry Naru... I'm so sorry._ He thought before his vision went black.

"Naru..."Itachi said.

"I want Deidara to send a bird there watching the leaf..."she said.

"What are you going to do?"he asked.

"Send a message through him..."she said and walked away.

~o0o~

Itachi sat in the seat with Naru in his lap, she smiled and held him and sighed.

"Yo...leader..."Hidan said, she sighed and looked at him.

"What?"  
"Can you do something about the prisoner?"  
"Why?"  
"He is constantly growling and yelling in pain..."  
"I thought you like that sound..."she said.

"Well... yeah...when I am causing it!"he said.

"Fine... bring him up here..."she said, he grumbled and left.

Naru sat in the seat, Itachi next to her, Kakashi was practically thrown into the room, he groaned and was jerked up.

"Alright...Deidara... have they-"  
"Yeah...they are probably doing something in a week..."he said, Naru smiled and looked at Kakashi who shook a little.

"I think its about time for my plan to start..."

"What are you going to do? Kill me? Torture me?"he asked, she chuckled with a smirk. "All it will do is show how weak y-argh!"he yelled out as he felt electricity course through him, he slumped.

"Watch how you speak."she said and walked up to him, she gripped his jaw. "Right now... you have been gone...almost two months... in three days... your dead line is up... and they will start to search...and I think... I'm going to let them find you..."she said and pushed him back. "Take him back to the cells...chain him up by his arms... and Hidan.."she said looking at him, he looked at her. "You come with me."she said. "We are going to give the leaf a message they will never forget."she said, Kakashi panted and struggled a little as he was dragged back.

"Why me?"  
"I want someone good with a whip."she said, he chuckled and walked with her, Itachi followed.

o0o

Kakashi struggled slightly in pain with the chains, Naru followed by Hidan and Itachi walked in and she smirked at him. She pulled out a knife, he shook a little, she slung down and he closed his eyes then looked is jounin shirt was ripped open and off of him.

"Hidan..."she said, he unwound the whip and stepped closer, he gulped and shook.

After almost ten minutes, Kakashi slumped, she walked forward and stopped the bleeding enough and stepped back.

"So are we going to drop him off?"

"No..."she said, Kakashi looked at her panting hard. "Lets let the great copy ninja make it home."she said, she looked in his eye and he saw something flash in her eyes. "Leave."she said, they all left she waited a few minutes.

"Just kill me..."he begged.

"No..."she said, he sighed and shook. "You are close to lightning and sound... it will take you about...four days..."  
"Why?"he rasped.

"As I said... my dilemma..."she said and walked out, he watched her leave then sighed.

o0o

The next day Kakashi was dragged out of the base blindfolded, he was dragged for almost an hour then finally dropped, he groaned in pain, the blind was removed, Naru stood in front of him, she locked the chains around his arms and feet then put a seal on it.

"Go..."she said and turned away, he panted and stumbled away quickly.

"Leader..."  
"Go to the base... relax..."she said. Itachi stood there with her, she wrapped her arms around him.

"Want to make sure he makes it?"he asked, she sighed and nodded. He nodded and smiled. "Come on."he said, she smiled and they jumped into the woods hiding their chakra, she watched him stumble through the woods falling a few times, she saw one of the beasts coming towards him, she quickly stopped him and they followed Kakashi through the woods keeping the animals away.

~o0o~

"Alright, Gai I put you in replacement for Kakashi... he has been gone for two months... something must of happened... I want you three to go and find him."  
"Yes ma-"he cut off and stared they turned and gasped as Kakashi stumbled out of the woods and panted. He groaned and fell forward, he hit the ground and whimpered in pain, tears falling from his eyes easily. Gai rushed over and picked him up, he cried out in pain, Gai gently set him on the ground, he whimpered in pain.

"Kakashi...what happened?"Tsunade asked and lifted his face.

"...captured...prisoner... akatsuki...N...Naru.."he said and fell forward unconscious.

"No..."Tsunade said. She spotted red and lifted the shirt he had on and gasped at the sight, they gently carried him to the hospital.

Tsunade healed Kakashi slowly, she looked at the scars and gritted her teeth, she spotted something in the shirt he had on and pulled out some paper.

_This will teach you when I say I never want to see you again..._

_I mean it. _

_Naru ~leader of akatsuki. _

Tsunade growled and looked at the man, she watched him shake in his sleep, she pumped her chakra into her mind and he stilled and fell into a deep sleep.

~o0o~

Two weeks later Kakashi woke up being held down as he cried out in pain, Tsunade talked to him and finally let him sleep peacefully.

She summoned each and every ninja into the tower.

"Silence!"she yelled, they all jumped. "As you all know Kakashi was captured and tortured by the akatsuki and Naru... she severely damaged him... and I am not sure...what will happen with him now..."she said looking down, they was some gasps and whispers. "I want her dead!"she said. "I don't care anymore... find her and bring her down and anyone who tries to help her!"she ordered.

o0o

When Kakashi finally woke up, she told him her orders and shook his head no.

"Kakashi..."she said, the door opened and Sasuke and Sakura walked in followed by Gai.

"Just...let her go..."he said and pulled his knees up to his chest and closed his eyes tight.

"Why? Look at what she's done to you!"Tsunade said, he flinched a little.

"I... I love her..."he said, she gasped along with the others. "Just let her... do whatever...but... just..."he said and closed his eyes tight and shook.

"My rival..."  
"It looks like you win Gai..."he said. "I am resigning as a ninja..."he said and laid down and covered himself completely up blocking them all out.

* * *

So What do you think?

See I have been in a slump I guess you could say...and usually I can write to get out of it, but I **Also **had writersblock. :(

So I was talking to someone and they said to try my hand at writing something like I have never written before so this is what came out! :D

I actually like this! Kinda sad thought ;(

Anyways review and tell me what you think about it...if I should write more like it or not.


	2. REVISED VERSION 2-12

So I reread this story and wasn't...fully happy with it so I decided to rewrite it.

Same warnings and info..

* * *

A curse mark affected Sasuke and a Kyuubi affected Naru stared at each other, their vision blurred then brightened to white. They were in what's called 'The Final valley', the place where Madara Uchiha and Senju Hashimara; the first hokage of the leaf village battled until Madara was defeated.

Sasuke had left the village heading to Orochimaru for power and Naru went after him and had battled with all her might to stop the Uchiha. And he tried multiple times to kill her, once with shoving a chidori into her chest.

Sasuke now stood over Naru who was unconscious laying on the ground, the sunlight faded as storm clouds grew.

Sasuke felt a jolt of pain in his arm and groaned, his hatai-ate falling off his head landing next to Naru, he dropped to his knees and coughed up blood, he leaned over Naru as the rain began to pour down.

He slowly got up shaking and walked up and headed back up the path.

*o*

Kakashi ran through the trees following his dog summon Pakkun, he had him track them hoping and praying he wasn't going to be too late.

"Its raining can you still track them?"Kakashi asked.

"Its alright...we're here."Pakkun said, they stopped, Kakashi stared at the form on the ground his chest tightened, he and Pakkun launched down and landed on the ground in a crouched position.

*o*

Sasuke walked in the forest, his mind running through the memories of his past, his father and mother's word's, his brother's words, his sensei's words. He paused and stood there holding his arm, he felt the familiar chakra signature of the man who was his sensei and practically father figure to him, he paused and looked down, the rain soaking his body making him shiver slightly.

*o*

Kakashi stared at Naru in sadness and anguish, he looked at the bruises on her face and her body, her clothes were ripped, there was a hole in her right shoulder where he guessed a jutsu was used, he gritted his eyes and closed his eyes tight. _I'm so sorry Naru..._ he thought.

Pakkun came closer and sniffed the hatai-ate and sat down. "It's Sas-"he started but was cut off when a groan came from the girl, her head turned a little and opened her eyes slowly, she gasped and held her chest tight and coughed hard.

"Naru..."Kakashi said, she looked at him gave a small weak smile.

"Kaka-sensei..."she rasped and struggled to get up.

"Its alright Naru... I-"  
"Kakashi."a voice rasped, Kakashi gasped and whirled around and stared at Sasuke, Naru finally was able to sit up, Kakashi got up and ran to him.

"Sasuke are you alright?"he asked and gripped his shoulders, he looked at the bruises. "What happened?"he asked.

"It happened in the fight..."he said and glanced at Naru who was struggling to move, Pakkun left with puff of smoke.

"Alright...relax... hop on."he said and turned his back to him and crouched, Sasuke climbed up and held him, Kakashi stood and took a few steps, he stood next to Naru, she looked at him and struggled some more.

"You'll be alright to get to the village."Kakashi said and jumped away leaving her there, Naru watched him disappear, she let out small breath, her lip quivered, she sniffled and wiped a tear that escaped away. She got up finally, her body screaming in pain and slowly crawled up the cliff, she almost got to the top and her arm cramped, she groaned and lost her grip, her body started to fall and she closed her eyes. She was stopped and pulled up, she hit the ground with a light thud and rolled on her back, she panted and coughed again, she slowly sat up and opened her eyes to see her rescuer, she was met with Itachi.

Itachi Uchiha, he was Sasuke's older brother who was an S-rank missing ninja, wanted for murdering his whole clan in one night, he joined the Akatsuki and helped them along.

She struggled to get up and get away from him, he set his hand on her shoulder gently pushing her back down.

"I'm no danger to you...I just watched..."he said, she looked down upset her lip quivered again. The clouds slowly broke and the sun started to shine again. Itachi looked at her and sighed, he felt a soft spot for Naru.

"Naru..."he said, she looked at him. "Have you ever thought about...leaving?"  
"Leaving? What do you mean?"she asked.

"I mean leaving the village..."he said.

"I... sometimes..."she said and gave a small nod and sniffled wiping her nose.

"Would you like to come with me?"  
"You mean with that group?"

"Yeah..."

"But...don't they want to pull Kyuubi out of me?"she asked shaking, he sighed with a small smile.

"If you agree to work with us...I'll make sure they wont."he said, she sighed.  
"But..."  
"What you want to go through that? I know he is my younger brother but..."  
"Its always Sasuke this...Sasuke that...and I ….. I just want...want Kakashi-sensei...to see how good I am...but...I am never good enough..."she said and sniffed and began to cry again, he put his hand on her head comforting her. "I can't get training... cause they only care about Sasuke.."  
"You know... there is someone in my group that is from your clan... he can help you unlock powers you could only dream about..."he said.

"Really?"she said and looked down, he looked at her and nodded with a smile, she bit her lip. "...Alright.."she said and nodded, he smiled.

"I'll get you home...then I'll come get you when its time to go okay?"he said, she nodded and smiled, he picked her up and held her, she held him gently as he jumped through the trees quickly. They arrived just outside the village, he set her down, she got down from his arms, she looked at, he tucked her bangs behind her ear and smiled.

"I will see you in a few days."he said, she nodded then suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist, he froze then smiled and returned the hug. She walked away from him and into the village.

She looked up at the hospital and bit her lip, her body was still hurting, she sighed and turned away from it and walked to her apartment and curled up only in a baggy shirt, she held her pillow tight and began to cry her eyes out. Kyuubi listened to his holders cry and sighed and shook his head, he focused and began to heal her.

*o*

"WHAT THE HELL DO MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS!?"Tsunade screamed and threw a pillow, a clipboard and a few other things at Kakashi, he dodged and stumbled back as Tsunade stomped towards him, his body was racked with shakes, she growled and pushed her sleeves up, he stepped back and tripped falling into the chair and shook, she grabbed his shirt, he gasped, she stared at him pure rage in her eyes.

"I... I just wanted to get Sasuke back..just in case anyone with Orochimaru was around..."he said shaking.

"Naru is more important! There is a huge group after her!"she snarled, he opened his mouth then sighed.

"I'm sorry... I ….. she was able to move..."  
"That's not the point! You are her sensei as well as his... and I swear to you Hatake if anything happened to her... she'll be your superior!"she snarled. "An academy student will be a higher rank then you!"she snarled, he slunk his chair, she let him go and sighed calming herself down a little.

An anbu appeared, she looked at him.

"Hokage-sama, we spotted Naru going to her apartment just a few minutes ago.."  
"Was she hurt?"  
"She was limping ...we're not sure what's wrong with her..."he said.

"Alright..."she said. "I mean it Hatake..."she snarled and walked out slamming the door, he flinched at it and looked down, he held his head. _What have I done?_ He thought and remembered her sitting there.

*o*

Tsunade walked to Naru's apartment and came in, she heard a noise in the back, she walked back slowly and looked at Naru who was asleep, she was gripping her pillow tight. "Kaka-sensei...please..."she whimpered, Tsunade looked at her and sighed quietly, she backed up and walked away to give the girl some peace.

~o0o~

Three days later, Sasuke was still in the hospital and was having the bite fully sealed away.

Naru didn't leave her apartment at all, Tsunade tried to get in again but there was a seal on her building, Kakashi tried even Iruka tried but had no luck.

Naru was sound asleep it was almost 7pm, she felt the seal come undone on the window, she turned and watched a figure come in and shut the window again, it was Itachi, he smirked at her, she smiled and sat up.

"Are you still sure?"he said.

"Yeah.."she said.

"How do you want to let them know?"he asked.

"...Just meet me at the gates tomorrow..."

"Okay... you better pack now...so we can head out earlier."he said, she nodded and got up, he followed her and helped her pack her things, after he slunk down on her bed and looked at her, she tossed the team photo off the dresser and it smashed, he sighed as she stared down gritting her teeth a little, she sighed and grabbed her hatai-ate and a kunai.  
"Want me to do it?"he asked, she nodded and brought them over to him, he took it and put the slice in the metal across the leaf symbol.

"Are you going to stay?"  
"I'll be back in a few minutes...I need to get some things."he said, she nodded, he slipped out again, she laid down and fell asleep quickly.

When she woke up in the morning Itachi was there, he had made her a small breakfast, they sat down and ate it.

"Alright you ready?"he asked holding her one bag, she nodded and pulled her hatai-ate on her head, he smirked. "I'll be outside the village waiting."he said, she smiled and nodded, he ruffled her hair and disappeared.

Naru sighed and walked out shutting her door and hopping from roof to roof to the hokage office.

~o0o~

"Have any of you seen or spoken to Naru?"Tsunade asked, Iruka looked up from his paper work. Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura were standing in the room, they shook their heads and looked down, Tsunade sighed thought about the girl worried.

Suddenly the door slammed open putting a hole in the wall behind it, Naru stood there then walked in.  
"Naru!"Tsunade said.

"There you are dope."Sasuke said, she glared at him darkly, he flinched slightly at it.

"Naru are you okay-...Naru Uzumaki explain yourself!"she snarled and stood up, Iruka looked at Tsunade line of vision and stood with a gasp. They saw the hatai-ate with the slash in it, Kakashi stared in shock.

"Naru..."he said, she turned her glare to him and he shook slightly.

"Explain yourself."Tsunade said.

"Its simple really...I'm tired- no tired is being nice...I'm fucking sick of being treated like I'm nothing compared to others."she said and glared at Kakashi then Sasuke. Kakashi almost slunk knowing she was talking about him. "I'm sick of being pushed away, of not being trained..."she said and looked at Tsunade with a blank look and a small smirk. "I just came to tell you I'm done..and bye."she said and chuckled.

"You wont walk out of here."Tsunade said, she smirked and jumped up, Kakashi tackled her to the floor she snarled and struggled, she stilled and suddenly flipped him until she was sitting on his back with his arm pinned on his back by her hand, he grunted and glared at her, she leaned down until her lips were almost touching his ear.

"Maybe next time... you wont leave me for a traitor."she whispered, he gasped his eyes going wide as she jumped up, her foot right on his arm and snapped it, he cried out in pain and shook, she jumped on the desk and glanced at Iruka who stared at her in shock, she broke the windows and launched out, Tsunade gritted her teeth and gulped, she looked at Kakashi who was holding his broken arm, she sighed and walked over and began to heal him.

Naru launched over the gates and landed in the woods, Itachi smirked at her.

"Ready?"  
"Yep."she said and smirked.

The two took off through the woods quickly and Itachi led her towards the main hideout, it took four days to arrive there.

Itachi led her to a huge room, it had a large table and eight people sat around it, they paused and looked at her, she almost found herself hiding behind Itachi, she only recognized one of them and it was Kisame who had come with Itachi a while ago to capture her.

"We have a new member."he said.

"So she decided to come huh?"a man said with yellow blonde hair that hung down and covered his one eye.

"Yeah, Naru this is the akatsuki, this is Zetsu, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori, Konan and this is the leader Pein, but his real name is Nagato.."he said, Naru nodded at them all. "Nagato was the one I was telling you about..."he said, Naru nodded and smiled.

"Welcome to the akatsuki Naru."Nagato said.

"Thank you."she said and bowed.

"You are cute little thing ya know..."Deidara said, Itachi glared at him making him look away, Naru was blushing a little.

"Itachi take her to be fitted for a robe and everything..."Nagato said, Itachi nodded and led Naru out.

"Leader are you sure this was a smart idea?"Sasori asked.

"Yes...we have the Kyuubi and she has agreed to lend his powers when needed...with her on our side...going after the others...will be easy."he said.

Itachi led Naru to a room and started to shuffle through some coats, he pulled one out and shook his head then sighed.

"Well the first thing is the ring.."he said, he focused and a ring appeared it was silver band with a simple red stone in the center and it say Sora in the center, he grabbed her left hand and slid it on her pinky, it shrunk down to fit her finger, she looked at it and smiled. "I will teach you how to use it when fighting later."he said. "Now the cloak is the symbol besides the hatai-ate its the way to say you are apart of our group."he said and began to search again.

"Could I have one like yours?"she asked, he smiled and gave a nod, he searched around and found one, it was a little baggy and a few inches too long.  
"I can get Konan to sew it up for you..."he said. "Now each of us have our own room."he said and beckoned her, she grabbed her cloak and walked after him, he told her each room was who's. He went to the room next to his and opened the door. It was a plain room, the walls were gray and there was a single bed that was at least twice the size of her old bed. There was a dresser, a full length mirror on the wall and a bookshelf, a door on the side which she guessed was a closet because of its length, and another door close to that one.

"That is your own private bathroom."he said, she nodded and walked in, she sat on the bed, he smirked at her, tomorrow you will begin training and you will have weapons fitted for you, everything."he said and smirked.

"Thank you Itachi..."  
"No problem.."  
"No really...thank you."she said, he smiled at her and nodded.

~o0o~

Tsunade stood in front of all the ninja's including anbu, she sighed and waved her hand to silence them, they looked at her.

"I'm sure you've heard by now... four days ago Naru Uzumaki came into my office and announced she was quitting and fled the village as a missing ninja... as reports said she was seen with Itachi Uchiha..."she said. "I have sent anbu out to search around..."she said and looked down then looked up. "As of right now mission unless they are absolutely necessary are on hold. You jounin teachers will start teaching your students everything you can, and your ninja's are expected to be training on your own as well."she said.

"Tsunade-sama..."a hand came up. "If I may as what are you predicting?"

"The worst...it Naru attacks the village...we stop her...or...we bring her down."she said and looked down. "Dismissed."she said and walked out, they all talked and gathered their team.

"Well I guess we better start."Asuma said, he looked at his friend, Kakashi, his arm was in a cast and he had been looking down the whole time, he walked past and put his hand on his shoulder, Kakashi looked at him, Asuma gave him a small nod and walked out with his team.

"...Alright...let's go..."Kakashi said and led what was left of team 7 out to train.

~o0o~Five years later~o0o~

Kakashi stood along with rookie 11 who now were all chunin and some were jounin, and their sensei's in there also was Iruka and a few other jounin, the door opened and Tsunade walked in with a book followed by Jiriaya, the chatter stopped when she stood up in front of them.

"...We...got some...disturbing...news... about the akatsuki..."she said.

"What?"Kakashi asked.

"This book contains information on every akatsuki member... and it was slightly...shocking..."she said and opened the book and held it out, they all looked and gasped in shock at the photo.

On the page was Naru Uzumaki's photo on the page.

"No...way..."Kakashi said with a slight shake of his head.

"We were right those years ago when they said they thought they saw her with Itachi...it seems she is his partner now..."she said.

"Itachi..."Sasuke growled.

"What was shocking is this group is hunting people like her and she is helping them..."Jiriaya said.

"What should we do?"  
"First which is already being taken care of is letting as many people as possible know..."she said, they muttered and nodded. "Now I need you all to pay attention... I need someone who will be willing to infiltrate a city in rain and find out more information about the akatsuki..."she said. "Any volunteers?"she asked, they whispered amongst themselves, Tsunade looked at them, suddenly a partially gloved hand came up.

"I'll do it."Kakashi said, they looked at him shocked.

"Are you sure?"she asked.

"Its my mistake..."he said, she looked at him confused then caught on.

"Alright... Jiriaya take him and brief him on everything."she said, the two walked out, Tsunade sighed.

"For now that is it...dismissed."she said.

~o0o~

With in two weeks Kakashi was walking into rain, he was completely disguised, his hair pulled back into, in his opinion a very uncomfortable ponytail and it was now black. His skin was darkened slightly and his eyes were changed green and he wore some simple clothes.

He looked at the bar and paused and thought about Jiriaya's words. _"Most of the bars have information, you just have to find the right one and they will tell you. But don't be to up front about it...they get suspicious... also be careful of the 'flies on the wall' they are from the groups and will leave before you... if that happens get out fast." _Kakashi sighed and walked in, it wasn't very full a couple tables had some people sitting at it and there was two people at the bar, Kakashi walked up and sat down and waited, the bartender walked up and leaned on it.

"What can I get you sir?"  
"Just some plain sake."he said, he nodded and grabbed the bottle and a cup and poured it in and handed it to Kakashi.

"I also have another question...I was told to come here..."he said his voice slightly lowering, the bartender leaned closer. "I am looking for a group..."he said.

"Well I have information on them all... so ask away."he said, Kakashi swallowed a little.

"Akatsuki..."he said, they man looked at him shocked and stood up straight.

"Every group except that one... we don't talk about them... if you want to find out go at least 10 blocks west of here, there is a bar where they go all the time and they will give you the information you want, but its not a normal bar... it doesn't look like it."he said and smirked, Kakashi nodded.

"Thanks."Kakashi said and downed his sake and blinked a few times then got up slapping some money on the counter and left.

The bartender looked over at the man that was sitting three seats from where Kakashi had been, he nodded and the man disappeared.

Kakashi sighed and walked in the direction he was told and paused at the building, he looked around and walked in, the room was completely dark and empty.

"Shit."he cursed and hit his head, he turned to get out of there was fast as possible, he was tackled down to the floor by a larger man, he struggled against him and gasped when his pressure point was hit and he passed out, last her heard was the man's laugh.

*o*

Kakashi groaned and opened his eyes but was met with darkness and felt the material over his eyes. _Shit..._ he thought, his feet were bare and he felt shackles on his ankles and wrist, he was hanging at a slant that hurt slightly and he was on his knees, he moved his feet slightly and felt a little slack in them, he got up slowly shaking, his mind was slightly blurred.

"You think we're dumb don't you... you'll know by now you were drugged with sake, you can not form a drop of chakra...and you're far away from people..."he said.

"Its funny huh? They say he is the great copy cat ninja and yet here he is in chains."a voice said, he struggled a little. A foot touched his chest and he was kicked back into the wall, he cried out in pain as his back popped, he fell and hung slightly, the chains around his feet were pulled slightly and he hung there panting.

"What's going on?! Where am I?!"he snarled and struggled.

"For a genius you're pretty damn dumb."a gravely voice said, the material was tugged up along with some of his hair, he winced and was met with two people standing there both in akatsuki robes, one was Kisame and the other he recognized from the book his name was Deidara.

"You're a prisoner dummy."Deidara said.

"Leader will want to see you..."  
"I just- ugh!"he cried out as Kisame kneed him in the chest, he slumped and his shoulder popped.  
"You wont talk unless we say you can talk."he said the blind was pulled back down and tightened, he growled and stumbled up and tried to launch a little, he was once against slammed back into the wall and held something break, he coughed up blood.

"You better stay alive... I guarantee leader will be upset...if you died before they met ya.."Kisame said, Kakashi heard the steps and the door slammed shut, he panted hard and slumped a little and fell back into the darkness.

He was woken up by the sound of the door creaking, he picked his head up sluggishly, his throat was dry, he gulped as the steps got closer and the blind was lifted he was met with Deidara, he had a bottle of water and a bowl.

"Its time for you to eat."he said, Kakashi turned his head slightly. "You'll eat whether you want to or not."he said, he pulled out a kunai and ripped a hole in Kakashi's mask over his mouth, he gripped his jaw, Kakashi jerked his head away, Deidara growled and punched his stomach, Kakashi coughed and hunched a little, Deidara gripped his hair and tugged his head back Kakashi held back a whimper, his mouth was open from the position of his head, Deidara poured the water down his throat, Kakashi coughed and gagged a little, his grip loosened and Kakashi gulped and sighed, he panted and glared at Deidara.  
"Now are you going to eat on your own?"he said and held up the spoon of some mush of something, Kakashi kept his mouth shut, Deidara growled and got up and walked out quickly, he came back with a man with red shaggy hair and red eyes.

The man walked up to Kakashi and gripped his head, Kakashi struggled but couldn't free himself. "Get his mouth open."Deidara said, his mouth was pried open a little, Kakashi struggled against it, they growled and pulled out a tube, Kakashi stiffened and struggled a little, his hair was gripped again and the tube was pushed in his mouth almost to his throat, he fought to not vomit, the 'food' was poured down and it went it his throat, he started to gag but had no choice to swallow or choke, he gulped the food down, after they made sure he finished it was removed, he almost puked again, the bottle was held at his lips they poured the water in his mouth.  
"That wasn't so hard was it?"the other man said, Kakashi glared and spit the water that was in his mouth out at him, he wiped his face and punched Kakashi hard, he cried out as he slammed into the wall, he hung there and spit fell from his mouth.

"Sasori that was a little harsh..."Deidara said.

"Whatever."he said, the blind was pulled back down and the steps moved away and the door slammed shut. Kakashi slumped down a little and whimpered.

~o0o~

An 18 year old Naru walked into the compound, she sighed as she arrived in her room and tugged her cloak off and tossed it on the bed, she stripped and jumped into the shower, she sighed at the hot water on her skin, she scrubbed the dirt off her skin, she sighed and washed her hair quickly and did one more rinse off and got out, she quickly dried off and dried her hair. Now at the age of 18, she had a full figure and attracted a lot of attention, her hair had darkened to a golden shade, her old blue eyes were now purple.

She walked out of her room and into the kitchen and got a drink, two arms wrapped around her waist, she smiled and leaned against Itachi, he smiled and kissed her lips.

"You're back."he said.

"Yeah."she said and smiled.

"...Come on...I got something you'll want to see."he said, she looked at him weird but still followed him.

"What's going on?"she asked as he led her to the cells.

"We got someone... you may want to see..."he said, she nodded slightly and they walked to the last cell, he stopped and looked in, Naru walked up and looked at the cell, she gritted her teeth and glared, her hands clenched into fists as she stared at the man panting hard hanging there.

"Do you want me to stay?"Itachi asked.

"...No..."she said, he nodded and kissed her once more then walked away, Naru sighed and opened the door, Kakashi's head picked up sluggishly again, he whimpered quietly, he couldn't tell who it was the steps were lighter coming up to him, he shook in fear.

"Listen to that... the great copy ninja whimpering..."she said.

"Who...?"he rasped, she walked forward and bent down.

"You mean... you don't recognize me?"she said and lifted the blind up, he blinked and gasped as Naru stood in front of him.

"Naru! Naru I was- ugh!"he was stopped when she hit his jaw, he panted and blood dripped from his mouth, he looked at her.

"You don't talk unless I say you can talk."she said. "I thought I made it clear I did not want to see any of you again."she said. "But none of you can listen."she said and stood up, he looked at her panting.

"Naru..."  
"Shut up!"she snarled, he flinched slightly and looked at the ground. "What did you expect? Coming here talking to me? Expect me to come back and it was suppose to be a happy ever after?"she said and laughed.

"I..."he started but stopped.

"You are an idiot... why would I come back?"she said and bent down, he looked at her.  
"Your friends!"he said.

"I don't have any there! I have new friends a new family."she said.

"Naru...what made you hate us so much-"he was cut off when she slammed her foot into his chest and he hit the wall again, he felt a bone or two crack, he slumped down, she walked up and jerked his head up, he winced as she grabbed his jaw and dug her nails in, he winced and looked at her.

"I hate all of you...but... I think I hate you the most... but at the same time of ….hating you... I still love you..."she said, he looked at her shocked. "Ever since the first day I met you... I was amazed by you... you were... amazing... deadly, nice, funny and cute...and as time went on it... grew more and more... until I could pretty much say it was full blown love."she said, he stared at her in shock and gulped. "But you were the one that set me off..."she said.

"Naru … I-"she gripped his jaw tight making him whimper a little.

"Imagine...what its like to grow up in a town that hates you for what your father did...you have to work four times harder then the others to just barely pass because of the hate... then you get with a team and a man you look up to more then anyone...you try to prove yourself to others... you try to get recognition...but the only one who wont give it to you...is the one you value the most."she said, he looked at her upset. "Your sensei...the man you want to impress the most...but you are nothing...COMPARED TO A LOW DOWN TRAITOR!"she screamed, he flinched. "I had to cry out like baby to get you to even remember me... all because I didn't have a sharingan...Sasuke was the perfect one... the only one that matter... all I wanted was for you to see how good I was but I was nothing to Sasuke..."she said.

"Naru you don't understand they- gah!"he said as she kneed him in the stomach, he slumped, she gripped his hair and jerked his head up, he winced at the pain.

"What? Sasuke was the last good Uchiha? You had to teach him...and let me ask you...what did that get you huh? A boy who was going to go to one of leaf's greatest enemies..."she said. "Wise choice..."she said.

"Naru I'm sorry! I-"he started, she slammed him back into the wall again, he gasped as he hung there, she stood up and held her hand out, he was lifted up by nothing, he looked at her in shock as floated there, his arms were screaming in pain at the position, she glared at him, her eyes completely purple and had circles in them. He cried out in pain as he was pulled forward and his shoulder popped, he cried out as she kicked him back again and he hit the wall hard and fell forward.

"You... you are doing all this...because... I... I didn't...pay attention to you?"he rasped as blood and spit ran from his mouth, she chuckled and gripped his hair again tight and tipped it back.

"No I left because I was hurt... I work and try my hardest... he leaves the village and I go after him... he tries to kill me with the jutsu **you **taught him!"she snarled and jerked his hair, he winced and held back tears. "I wake up to you...and he decides to come back... you take him back... leaving me...-"  
"You were fine!"he snarled, she punched his jaw, he cried out and a tear fell.

"Fine?! I had a slight concussion, all my ribs were broken, my right lung was pierced and I had even more damage inside!"she snarled. "Oh but he had some bruises and a sore arm.."she said in a fake sympathy voice. "Here's a news flash Hatake I didn't do that damage to him! He did it to himself!"she snarled and shoved him back, he whimpered.

"I-"  
"SHUT UP!"she screamed, he flinched and was shaking, he looked at her she was in his face. "The only reason I haven't killed you yet...is even after everything... you still are... well not as much...but you still are kinda important to me... I still have some feelings...not as strongly because I found a man that is a better man then you'll ever be.."she said.

"THEN LET ME GO!"he yelled.

"NO! You think I'm going to be nice and let you go?! Hell no!"she snarled and kicked him backwards.  
"I'm sorry! I have always been proud of you! I never meant to hurt-"he stopped as she gripped his hair.

"You may not of meant to hurt me...but I mean it when I hurt you!"she snarled and slammed him back, he cried out in pain, she kneed him in the chest twice, he slumped down panting hard and coughed up blood, he cried out as he was jerked forward with her just holding her hand up and after he was slammed into the wall, he slumped down, the chains were tighter and he hung there gasping your breath.

"I'm...I'm so...sorry..."he rasped, she snarled and ran at him quickly, he closed his eyes waiting for the blow but it never came, he opened his eyes to see Itachi there holding Naru, she snarled and struggled against him.

"Let me go!"she snarled and struggled to get free.

"Stop it...calm down."he said, she panted and slumped a little, she glared at Kakashi then sighed.

"You're right..."she said, he released her, she stood there and took in a breath. "He's not worth it..."she said.

"How can you say that?! I-..."he started, she glared at him, he winced waiting for the hit, Itachi held her gently she set her head on his chest.

"What?... now that I'm a threat to you...I'm something?"she said. "I don't care about you... I hate you..."she said and chuckled and bent down in front of him, he stared in her eyes. "So tell me Kakashi...where is your favorite now?"she asked, he looked down panting.

"You...are acting like …. like-"he was cut off when a fist to the jaw, he slumped down, she looked at him panting, his chest was still rising, she stood up and walked to the doors and stepped out, Itachi stood there.  
"Naru?"he said.

"Leave him for now...have Konan come down later and make sure he is still breathing...but that's it."she said and left, Itachi looked at the man and walked out shutting the cell door.

*o*

Kakashi woke up to chakra in his system, he opened his eyes closed and blinked, he was met with a woman there, she had blue hair and a white rose in her hair, she blue eyeliner on and a few peircing, she was healing him.

"Why?"he rasped, she glanced at him.

"She wants you alive... I feel sorry for you."she said and chuckled, he whimpered slightly. "You'll live...someone will be down to feed you later."she said and walked out, Kakashi hung his head and sighed, a few tears fell from his eyes, he sobbed quietly. _I'm so sorry Naru...I'm so sorry..._he thought and fell back asleep until it was time for him to be fed.

"You called me leader?"Deidara said, Naru sat on Itachi's lap in the main room.  
"I want you to send a bird to leaf... have it keep an eye on things there, and let me know if anything is said about Kakashi."she said.

"Yes."he said and walked out.

"Naru?"Itachi sad, she leaned against him. "What are you gonna do?"  
"Send them a message they wont forget."she said and sighed, he smirked and held her gently.

~o0o~MONTH AND A HALF LATER~o0o~

Naru sat in Itachi's lap kissing him gently, she smiled and giggled, the door opened and she watched as Hidan came in, she looked at him.

"Yo...leader?"he said, she sighed.

"What Hidan?"  
"Can you do something about that prisoner?"  
"Why?"  
"I can't do my ritual's with him yelling, groaning and screaming in pain..."he said.

"I thought you enjoyed those noises?"she said, he blinked.

"Well...yeah I do...when I'm the one causing it!"he said.

"Fine..."she said. "Meet me down there in 10 minutes."she said and stood up.

"Alright."he said and walked out, Itachi stood up.

"Deidara reported his time is almost up...if he is not back in two days they will send a team or two after him..."she said.

"So you're gonna send him home?"  
"Yeah..."she said, he smirked and followed her out, they walked out, they stopped and looked at the man who was hanging there by the cuffs, he was kept alive and 'fed' he was constantly act up and they would beat him close to death but he would be healed and he would always beg to be killed. His head picked up slowly as the door opened, Itachi and Deidara walked up and unchained him from the wall, he fell and groaned in pain, they hauled him up, he whimpered in pain as he was hung by his broken arms, his feet was at least a foot off the ground. He panted and looked at Naru, she stared at him with blank eyes, she pulled out a kunai and stepped forwards, he gulped shaking, she gripped his shirt and brought the kunai down, he closed his eye and flinched, he heard material ripping and watched his shirt fall to the ground, he was now shirtless, she smirked and looked at him.

"You're lucky Hatake... you're time for your mission is almost up..."she said, he gulped and shook.

Hidan came in with something wound in his hands, he stepped in and Deidara walked out.

"So what are you doing to do?! Huh?! Kill me! Go ahead!"Kakashi yelled. "Go ahead it will just show how weak you -argh!"he yelled out as her hand touched his hips and he felt an almost electrical current in his body, he slumped and panted.

"Watch your tongue Hatake."she said. "In two days you're expected home...you have been gone for two months almost..."she said. "I'm going to let them find you..."she said and stepped back. "Hidan."she said, he dropped what was in his hand, Kakashi shook hard at seeing the whip in his hands he almost whimpered and a few tears fell. Hidan's arm raised and there was a snap, Kakashi screamed as it came in contact with his skin, he cried out and slumped, again and again there was a snap and Kakashi screamed and struggled as the whip dug into his back, legs, stomach, arms all over.

After ten minutes, he had wounds and welts all over his body, he slumped and pulled in breaths just barely though, Naru walked forward and set her hands on his wounds to stop the bleeding enough. He looked at her pulling in a little air, she looked in his eyes, he saw something flash in her eyes, she stepped back.

"So are we dropping him off?"

"No...let's let the great copy ninja make him home on his own..."she said then turned her head. "Leave."she said, they nodded and walked out until it was only her and Kakashi in the room, she heard the door shut, she looked at him, he picked his head up a little.

"Please...just...k...kill me..."he begged, some tears fell from his eyes.

"No..."she said, he slumped and shook. "You are close to lighting and sound... it will take you...at least four days...maybe more..."she said, he looked at her.  
"Why?"he rasped.

"My dilemma."she said and walked out, he watched her leave, he sighed and slumped and fell asleep.

o0o

The next day, Kakashi was being dragged through the woods, he was still barefoot and still had his chains on, he panted and coughed hard, he wore a baggy shirt and he was blinded again. After about an hour, they dropped him to the ground, he cried out in pain, he was pulled up and the blind was removed, they were in the middle of the woods, Naru tightened the chain on his arms and put a seal on them.

"Go."she said and turned her back, he panted and turned stumbling away quickly, Naru watched him from the corner of her eye, Itachi stood there along with everyone else.

"Leader what now?"Deidara said.

"Go back to the base and begin planning."she said, they nodded and walked away, Naru stood there and so did Itachi, she turned and looked at the way Kakashi had stumbled away, Itachi walked up to her.  
"You want to make sure he makes it?"he asked, she looked at him and nodded, he smirked. "Come on."he said, she smiled and they jumped into the woods and traveled through the trees above Kakashi. He stumbled around and kept coughing up blood, he fell a bunch of times making the wounds worse.

Naru only jumped in and helped without him knowing when a beast would try to attack him. They both followed him and directed him when needed all the way back to fire.

~o0o~

Tsunade, Gai, Sasuke, Sakura and Jiriaya stood at the gates, all of them had packs on ready to go.

"Alright, its been too long, with no word from Kakashi... I want you four to go out and try to find him and bring him home..."she said.

"Yes ma'-"Gai started then gasped, they turned to see Kakashi stumble out of the woods and fall face first into the dirt with a cry of pain, Jiriaya and Gai ran up and picked him up, he cried out in pain as they set him down, he was shaking hard and crying freely, Tsunade bent down in front of him as Jiriaya broke the seals and chains on him.  
"Kakashi..."Tsunade and her hand cupped his face gently, he leaned forward crying still. "What...what happened?"she asked quietly.  
"Captured...pr...prisoner... akatsuki...n...Naru..."he rasped and fell forward unconscious, his head on her shoulder, she looked at him.

"No..."she said looking at the man, who sometimes she considered her own son, she looked at Jiriaya, he was looking down, she noticed the shirt he had on was red, she gently lifted it and gasped at the sight. "We have to get him to the hospital now."she said, Jiriaya gently carried the man to the hospital.

After two hours they were able to get him stable again, Tsunade stood in the room watching the man shake in his sleep and whimper. She looked at the bruises, welt every wound on his body and gritted her teeth. She looked at the shirt in her hand, she noticed a small pocket with a paper in it, she pulled it out and opened it.

_This will teach you...when I say I don't want _

_to see you again I mean it. _

_~Naru leader of the akatsuki. _

Tsunade glared at the note and let out a shaky breath, Jiriaya came in and read it, he sighed, they watched Kakashi shake in fear, Tsunade put her hand on his head and put him in a peaceful sleep.

"Why did this have to happen?"she said.

"We underestimated her..."Jiriaya said, she gritted her teeth and let out a breath.

"Tell as many as you can to meet in the hall."she said and walked out, Jiriaya looked at Kakashi and sighed as he walked out leaving an anbu guard in the room.

*o*

Tsunade walked into the room, her eyes were red and puffed a little from crying, every single ninja was gathered in there trying to figure out what was going on.

"SHUT UP!"she yelled, they jumped and quieted down, she sighed and let out a breath. "As I'm sure you're all aware by now... Kakashi arrived at the village this morning barely alive... he was captured and tortured by the akatsuki...and Naru..."she said and sighed, a few gasped. "She severely damaged him and...and I'm not sure..what will happen with him now..."she said looking down, they gasped and talked quietly, she looked up. "I want her dead!"she said. "I don't care anymore! Find her and bring her down...she lost her chance!"she snarled. "If anyone tries to help her bring them down too!"she snarled.  
"Yes ma'am!"they all said, she walked out quickly to cry some more.

~o0o~

Four days later Tsunade was checking Kakashi's vitals, Jiriaya came in to talk to her. Suddenly the man shot up and screamed in horror and thrashed around, they ran up along with a few nurses and held the man down.

"Calm down Kakashi! You're safe listen to my voice!"Tsunade said, he looked around panicking and breathing hard, he struggled against their grips then slowly calmed down and settled down into the bed and kept blinking. "Kakashi you're in leaf... you're safe..."Tsunade said, he gulped his lip quivered, he covered his eyes and let out some sobbing breaths, they looked away fighting back their own tears.

He finally stopped and sniffled, he tried to move, she helped him move his bed up a little, he looked down his body and saw his arm in a cast along with his foot, he was wrapped up almost like a mummy.

"Kakashi... I know you don't want to think about it...but...can you tell us? If you can't we'll have Inoichi do it..."she said, he shook and nodded, he gulped hard, she got him some water and helped him sip at it.

"I... I think I can..."he rasped, she nodded and pulled out notepad, Jiriaya sat down and they listened to him tell as much as he could to them before he broke down crying again and Tsunade knocked him out to give him peace.

She sat in the office reading some of the notes and held her head, Jiriaya stood in there with Gai, Sasuke and Sakura.

"What's going to happen to him?"Sakura asked.

"I don't know...its hard to say...he's so traumatized..."she said and leaned back and let out a breath of air.

~o0o~

Inoichi did a brain search on the sleeping Kakashi and told them everything in detail of what happened making a few of them sick at what happened.

Finally the man woke up again, he was quiet and didn't cry or talk, he just laid there looking out the window. Tsunade came in and sat down, he looked at her, she smiled at him gently.

"Kakashi... I ordered her death...if she is found she is to be killed..."she said, he shook his head a little and slowly sat up and he pulled his knees up to his chest and sighed.

"Kakashi..."she said, he looked down and opened his mouth, the door opened and Jiriaya, Gai, Sasuke and Sakura came in wanting to check on him, he glanced at them and back down.

"Just let her...go..."he said and closed his eyes tight.

"Why!? Look at what she's done to you!"Tsunade snapped, he flinched hard, she sighed. "I'm sorry...but...why?"she said, he panted.

"I... I love her..."he said, they gasped and looked at him, he looked down. "Just... let... her... do...whatever... but... I ...just..."he said and closed his eyes again and shook.

"My rival..."Gai said, Kakashi glanced at him and sighed, he looked down.

"I...it looks like you win Gai..."he said, they looked at him confused. "I'm resigning as a ninja..."he said and laid down and pulled the blankets over his head and curled up on the bed blocking them out as they called him, he closed his eyes tight and more tears fell from his eyes. _I'm sorry._ He thought and fell asleep again.

* * *

So yeah I redid it kinda like this version alot of you requested a sequel but one question...what would it be about? give me an idea if you want me to try and write it.

Read and review! :)


End file.
